Gang Effetto Serra
«''' Cloro: Comunque, nonnetto... Io sono Cloro! : Fluoro: Io Fluoro! : Carburo:'' Carburo, yeah!'' ' : Cloro + Fluoro + Carburo: Siamo la ''Gang di Gas Effetto Serra, yeah! »''' :: — La prima apparizione non cameo della Gang Effetto Serra, DJG La '''Gang di Gas Effetto Serra è, come dice il nome, una Gang composta da tre membri: Cloro, Fluoro e Carburo, i quali sono denominati come le tre parti della sigla "CFC", che indica i Gas che contribuiscono all'effetto Serra, e, per l'appunto, la Gang è composta dai suddetti Gas. Gang Effetto Serra (Cloro, Fluoro e Carburo) Nome/i Gang Effetto Serra (Cloro, Fluoro e Carburo) Cognome N.A. Soprannomi Gnoranti ammassi di Gas Effetto Serra'' Età N.A. Luogo di nascita N.A. Residenza attuale Mondo che Non Esiste Livello dell'esistenza Gas Rango Gas Alleati *darkroxas92 (temporaneamente in DJG) *Suor Nausicaa Nemici *Sora (temporaneamente in DJG) *Yoda (temporaneamente in DJG) *Oma Desala (temporaneamente in DJG) Poteri ed abilità *Conoscenza accurata del mondo Gangster *Capacità di aumentare l'ampiezza del Buco nell'Ozono Armi *Sé stessi (essendo dei Gas ha senso) Prima apparizione [Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] *''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''; Capitolo 4 (Cameo) *''Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio''; Parte 3 (Apparizione ufficiale) Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] Personaggi originali Breve descrizione :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! Apparsi dapprima come Cameo nel capitolo 4 di ''Robbery, he wrote — L'autore in giallo'', incontrati da Ottoperotto Magretto ed i suoi "assistenti" Sigmund Shlomo Freud e Voce fuori campo mentre salivano le scale per arrivare al 14° Piano, supposto piano dell'appartamento di Sora, mentre chiedevano il pedaggio per poter proseguire oltre il 10° Piano, e poi ri-incontrati durante la discesa per il piano terra. La loro apparizione ufficiale risale però a Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio, ''in cui, assoldati da darkroxas92, cercano di fermare Sora. Oma Desala e Yoda, tuttavia, li convincono che ciò sarebbe aiutare la Giustizia, rappresentata da Der Richter, cosa che va contro l'essere Gangster, quindi lasciano andare i tre, dando loro addirittura un mezzo di locomozione. :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Ironici, utilizzatori di "''Yeah!" (perlomeno Carburo), la Gang Effetto Serra è proprio una vera Gang "gangsta"! Sembra che i componenti della Gang conoscano bene Suor Nausicaa, chiamandola amichevolmente "Suora Mazz", come si può vedere in DJG. Inoltre, sono stati anche degli "scagnozzi" di darkroxas92, assoldati per fermare Sora il tempo necessario a farlo raggiungere da Der Richter, salvo, per non tradire il loro essere Gangster, lasciar andare Sora. Parlano molto bene l'Italiano, ma utilizzano soprattutto lo "slang", cosa che si spiega benissimo, visto che sono dei "gangster"... Biografia del personaggio Robbery, he wrote — L'autore in giallo La Gang Effetto Serra appare nella storia come Cameo nel Capitolo 4, nell'intento di cercare di far pagare Ottoperotto & CO. per poter continuare a salire verso il 14° Piano del palazzo ove Sora vive. A Christmas Fan Fiction – Il canto (stonato) di Natale – Non appaiono in questa storia. Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough -'' Non appaiono in questa storia. ''Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto – Non appaiono in questa storia. Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga? Non appaiono in questa storia. Detective 0064 & Soci in : Lo strano caso del retributore notturno Non appaiono in questa storia. Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio In questa storia fanno la loro apparizione ufficiale, come "scagnozzi" di darkroxas92, assoldati per fermare Sora, cosa che però, come fatto notare loro da Oma Desala e Yoda, sarebbe aiutare la Giustizia, rappresentata da Der Richter, quindi lasciano andare i tre, salvando così la loro reputazione "gangsta". Curiosità * Sono tra i pochi personaggi apparsi dapprima come cameo e poi ritornati nelle Storie di Ottoperotto come personaggi principali. Citazioni & battute celebri : '''« Yeah! »''' :: — Carburo, sempre, DJG : '''« Carburo, yeah! »''' :: — Carburo, una delle poche volte in cui non dice solo "Yeah!", DJG : '''« (illuminandosi) Sorella Mazz! » :: — Cloro, vedendo Suor Nausicaa, DJG Categoria:Personaggi principali